


Piggy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean, Chubby Dean Winchester, Force-Feeding, Forced Weight Gain, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Dean, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, i apologize to everyone in advance for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Someone's getting quite the belly,” the ogre remarked smugly, big hand constantly massaging Dean's growing, exposed midsection.Dean bit back any snarky replies that jumped to mind – such as pointing out that the ogre's hairy gut was still at least twice as big as Dean's could ever be – but he knew that would only earn him an unpleasant punishment.Besides, his mouth was full at the moment, working through today's allotment of highly fattening foods:  donuts and ice cream and pizza and all things deep-fried and dripping with oil.  Dean had never had the healthiest diet, but he estimated that the ogre must have quadrupled his caloric intake since he'd first come here.





	Piggy

“Someone's getting quite the belly,” the ogre remarked smugly, big hand constantly massaging Dean's growing, exposed midsection. 

Dean bit back any snarky replies that jumped to mind – such as pointing out that the ogre's hairy gut was still at least twice as big as Dean's could ever be – but he knew that would only earn him an unpleasant punishment. 

Besides, his mouth was full at the moment, working through today's allotment of highly fattening foods: donuts and ice cream and pizza and all things deep-fried and dripping with oil. Dean had never had the healthiest diet, but he estimated that the ogre must have quadrupled his caloric intake since he'd first come here. 

Similarly, he didn't dare make a move to lower his shirt, which had been peeled up to expose his protruding belly and budding breasts for the ogre's amusement. Any wrong move could get Sam hurt or killed.

“Quite the spare tire you're getting, too,” the ogre added, lightly pinching the soft, doughy fat that was accumulating around the waistband of Dean's jeans, belt unbuckled and fly unzipped to make room for his jumbo-sized meal. Reaching around the back, he added with a yellow-toothed grin, “And love handles! My, my, Dean, we really are letting ourselves go, hmm?”

Dean seethed inwardly at the taunting, but he told himself he could take it. For Sammy.

Ever since they'd been captured, he hadn't been allowed to see him, but if he was good he'd be allowed to talk to him on the phone at the end of the day. Make sure he was alright, make sure he was alive, make sure he wasn't getting the same treatment. 

That was all that mattered. That was all that had ever mattered. 

“I believe even your face is getting plumper,” the ogre continued, eyeing Dean with a twisted sort of fondness. He reached out to pinch Dean's cheek between his rough fingertips, making him wince, mouth still full of cake. “Hmm, yes, I believe it is. Such round little chipmunk cheeks you're getting, and I think –” He lightly pinched and wiggled the soft flesh underneath Dean's jaw. “– You're even getting a double chin!”

He clucked his tongue as he leaned back, attempting a disparaging expression that contrasted with his shit-eating grin. Dean tried to ignore the huge erection bulging in the ogres jeans. “My, my, Dean. What would your daddy think of you now, knowing how you let yourself go? What an oinker you've turned yourself into? What would your brother?” He paused, as if for effect, before adding, “Or your angel, perhaps? I mean, surely you can't imagine him wanting to touch you now.”

Dean's ears grew hot at the observation, both at the fact that the ogre knew about his feelings towards Cas and at the thought of Castiel's reaction to his current state. He'd prayed to Cas – he knew he was searching for them, though it made it difficult, because even Dean didn't know where they were – and knowing Cas, he'd eventually find them. But he wasn't looking forward to Castiel's reaction to his new size. Even if he didn't say anything hurtful about it, he didn't want Cas to see him as undesirable.

The ogre grinned at Dean's reaction, seeming to sense he'd struck a nerve. “Oh yes, I can see it now: your friends, your family, your little angel love-buddy, all wondering where that svelt Adonis they used to know went and who replaced him with this porky little piglet.” 

The ogre punctuated the statement with a chuckle and a poke to Dean's soft lower belly, finger disappearing into the soft layer of fat. 

Dean blushed, causing the ogre to laugh at his discomfort. “Aw! Is the little piggy embarrassed?” 

Dean refused to dignify the question with an answer. 

“Don't worry, sweetheart,” the ogre cooed, resuming the soft circles on Dean's midsection. “I still like you. My plump little prisoner.” Dean winced as he leaned in and pressed a soft, thick-lipped kiss onto Dean's cheekbone. “In fact, I just might like you more,” he said with a smile.

Dean tried to tune out the teasing as he finished his meal, which proved difficult as the ogre moved behind him and cupped his breasts, softly thumbing his nipples until he began to get hard in his jeans. But he hadn't been given permission to do anything about it, so he just finished his meal, hard and aching.

He didn't know how long he'd been here, or how much weight he'd gained. He hoped it wasn't as much as the ogre liked to imply it was. 

After he finished, Dean asked quietly, “Could I talk to my brother, sir?” he winced inwardly at his own use of 'sir,' but he knew what the ogre liked to be called. 'Ugly motherfucker,' as Dean had called him the first time, had only earned him a sound whipping.

The ogre grinned. “You sure may, my sweet little piglet,” he said, patting Dean's softened cheek condescendingly before walking away. 

Dean stared down at his lap at the protruding, almost perfectly round belly bulging over his bluejeans. How long would this go on?

When he saw the ogre returning, he decided to ask. 

“Sir, how long do I have left?” 

“How long do you have left?” the ogre repeated. “What do you mean, pet?”

“Yeah, y'know.” Dean swallowed. “Till I get eaten. Isn't that what your fattening me up for?” 

The ogre stared at him for a second, then threw his head back and roared with laughter. “That's what you think this is all about? You think I wanna eat you?”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Well, don't you?”

“Hell, naw,” the ogre laughed. “I'm not fattening you up so I can eat you boy. I'm fattening you up so I can FUCK you.”

Dean's face went pale and his eyes went wide, causing the ogre to laugh harder. “You seriously never suspected? Piglet, we ogres tend to be what they call 'chubby chasers.' Chunky cheeks and round faces, rolls and flabby arms and big bellies and bubble butts. Nothing satisfies us more than fucking fat little piggies like what you're turning into. That's why, once you're fat enough for my liking, I'm gonna fuck you, piglet,” the ogre grinned. “And I'm gonna invite all my friends to join me.”

Dean was too stunned to respond. Maybe he was slow for not suspecting that that was the ogres intent all along, but he'd always assumed he just got off on playing with his food. Honestly, death might have been preferable to what the ogre was saying. 

The ogre, in his periphery, dialed the phone and said to the person (presumably another ogre) on the other end, “Yeah, it's me. Let him talk to his brother. One minute.”

He handed the phone to Dean. “You got sixty-seconds, piggy. Make the most of it.” 

Dean nodded dumbly as he held the phone to his ear. All he could do now was hope that Cas came to save them before the ogre and his buddies made good on his promise. Until then, all he could do was keep his brother alive. 

Forcing a smile, he said, “Hey, Sammy.”


End file.
